Attendees at large conferences can experience difficulties when determining which presentations to attend, such as sessions, demos, and/or exhibits. The attendees of the conference may want to attend presentations that correspond to their particular interests. In some cases, there can be a finite number of presentations that the attendee can attend over the duration of the conference. Searching and planning a schedule to attend events at the conference that are of interest to the attendee can be a difficult and/or time consuming process.